


endlessly

by jeonsgguk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost underage Louis, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, But he turns eighteen, Coming Out, Coming of Age, I haven't mastered how to write smut yet, Kissing, Louis works in a bakery, M/M, Making Out, Running Away, Top Harry, fluffs, kicked out, no smut though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsgguk/pseuds/jeonsgguk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eight years age gap is what scares harry the most but louis doesn't mind the gap because age is just a number</p>
            </blockquote>





	endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of a top!Harry and bottom!Louis type of Larrie so that explains the story! English isn't my main language so apologies on the grammatical errors and spellings. Enjoy x

"I'm gay." 

Louis was sixteen when he came out to his parents and got kicked out of the house. He immediately dialled his best friend's number and Zayn was more than happy to let Louis stay at his place. Zayn lives with his boyfriend, Liam, in Cheshire and they didn't mind having someone over. Thus, Louis was given the extra room and stays there for five months. He worked at the bakery across the street with a lovely middle-aged woman named Anne and her daughter, Gemma. After his sixth pay check, he had enough money to rent his own studio apartment three blocks away from Zayn's place.

Of course, working with Anne and Gemma was great. Took him about two months to finally open up to them about his past; that he was kicked out for being gay. Louis was afraid that Anne would kick him out too, but no. She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, saying that it's okay to be gay because it's who he is.

Louis also found out that day that they had another head in the Styles family. A boy named Harry, who was three years younger than Gemma and is a businessman who is working in Manchester.

Anne told him that Harry came out to her about seven years ago, when he was nineteen. She was a bit shocked at first but she didn't kick him out. She told him that if that's who he is then she would support him.

It made Louis a bit disappointed that his parents weren't like Anne; supportive and accepting.

When he was seventeen, he had mastered the ways of making doughnuts, croissants and also caramel shortbread but he had yet to master the ways of making the cakes especially the famous recipe of red velvet nutella cheesecake. It's not that it's different from any other red velvet cake; it's just the matter of having nutella in between every layer. 

He was pretty happy with how things are. He really was. He didn't try to contact his parents though, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't want him to anyway. He did get a few phone calls from his sister, Charlotte, or also known as Lottie and one day later, asked her to come over to the bakery. Lottie was only a year younger which makes her sixteen and of course, going to the bakery was a secret that she doesn't tell their parents about.

Thankfully, the bakery wasn't full of people that day (or maybe it was just after lunch hour, Louis thought) but the moment Lottie sees her big brother, she immediately jumps into his arms and hugs him so tight, he was about to die trying to catch a breath, "Louis, oh my gosh, I miss you. I really really really miss you. Fiz misses you too. Even the twins!" 

Louis chuckles and hugs her back, caressing his blonde locks, "I miss you a whole lot too, Lotts. How are they doing? Fizzy? Phoebs? Daisy? Doris? Ernie? Hell, how are you?" he puts her down on the floor.

"They miss you a lot! We don't really talk to mom and dad anymore since you left. It was really harsh of them to do that," Lottie brushed a piece of Louis' hair away from his face and smiled. Louis smiled back.

"My my, is this the second Tomlinson?" Anne said as she walked out of the kitchen, towards Lottie, "You are right Louis, she is beauty. Hello, darling. You must be Charlotte, I assume?"

"It's Lottie for short, and you must be the wonderful Anne? Louis talked about you a few times. Thank you for taking care of my brother, really." She kissed both of Anne's cheeks as the elder woman smiled, "Well, Louis had mentioned you too. And the rest of his siblings, of course. It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

After a few minutes of chatting, Lottie took a seat on a table next to the counter and Louis served her a cup of coffee and a slice of salted caramel cake. Anne allowed Louis to sit with Lottie and catch up with his sister, which Louis smiled to and gave Anne a quick hug before walking towards Lottie, plopping himself down beside her.

"How are mom and dad?" Louis questioned and Lottie sighed, "Honestly, they won't say it but I have a feeling mom really misses you. Sometimes she would make your favourite dish, chicken with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with some mash, yeah? And she would always watch The Notebook because it's your favourite, remember? Dad misses you too, though. He goes into your room once in a while, replaces your sheets even if nobody used them."

Louis was taken aback by the comment because, wow, was she serious? They kicked him out and he expected them to be okay but no? Lottie placed her hand on top of his arm before smiling sadly, "Maybe you should come home?" but Louis sighed, "I'm not ready. They kicked me out when I came out to them. Why should I go home?" 

"Louis, they miss you. We all miss you," and this made Louis look down on the marble table. Maybe she's right. He misses them a lot too, but he just wasn't ready. Not yet, not now, so he tells her, "I'll come home when I'm ready." 

There was a comfortable silence between them before Lottie spoke up again. 

"So, Louis... any special boy in the frame for you yet?" 

Louis laughs softly before shaking his head, "Not yet, no. Sadly, I've never been anywhere far from my apartment and this bakery, so no. No special boy yet," Lottie gasped, "Wait, you got your own apartment?? Why haven't you said so? I could have visited you! Maybe a sleepover or something?"

"I told you that four times! Over the phone!" and Lottie laughed, "Well, maybe I forgot but please give me your address so I could trash your place sometimes," causing Louis to laugh along with her and typing down his address on her phone. 

It was a short meeting because if Lottie was out for too long, their parents would start questioning where she went. Before she left, Louis told her to drop by the bakery anytime she wants and to tell their other siblings that he misses them, "And if mom and dad are okay, tell them I miss them too," which made Lottie smile, “Alright,” she replied, pecking him on the cheek before leaving the bakery. 

 

x

 

It was the first week of December and Louis had agreed to help Anne with her baking because the bakery was having a special promotion for winter. But something came up around noon and Anne (along with Gemma) had to leave. They told Louis that they trusted him to take care of the bakery while they weren’t around, and he was not going to take advantage of their trust.

Louis was sprinkling powdered sugar on a batch of doughnuts when the bell jingled indicating someone had just entered the bakery. He frowned, “I swore the sign says close...” he muttered to himself before wiping his hand on his apron and walking out of the kitchen. There was a tall man, maybe at his late 20s was standing at the counter; he had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, his hair was tied up into a bun, he wore black skinnies, a pair of brown boots and a blue shirt with about three buttons undone which reveals his swallow tattoos beneath the clothing.

“We’re closed.” Louis spoke and the man looked at him, “Uh, yeah, I know?” making Louis frown at the comment, “Then why are you here?” 

He chuckled, “My family owns this place.” 

It took a minute before Louis realized what he was saying and he gasped before he broke into fits of giggles, "Oh my gosh, you must be Harry! I'm so sorry. Anne talked about you a few times but she had never showed a picture or like, describe how you actually look like but wow, you have herㅡ"

"Eyes. I'm aware of that," Harry smiled, his dimple dipping into his cheeks, "and you must be her favorite Louis." 

Louis' eyes widened and he blushed, "Favorite? Oh dear, I messed up a couple of times. How am I her favourite?" Harry chuckled, "Well, I have no idea but she did mention you were her favorite," He turned around and was headed towards a seat before her spoke again, turning to face Louis, "Ah, and she also mentioned that you make a great frappe especially the peppermint chocolate so would it be a burden if I request for one of those? Along with your famous caramel shortbread?" 

"Oh dear, you're one to talk. It's _your_ family recipe but okay, one peppermint chocolate frappe and a set of caramel shortbread. Would you like whip cream on your frap?"

Harry smiled and nodded, turning back and headed towards his seat. Louis went to take three squares of caramel shortbread and placed them onto a circle plate, taking caramel sauce and drizzling them over the food. Next, he went and poured some chocolate drink into the blender, not forgetting a shot of peppermint and ice before turning it on and letting the drinks blend together. After the drink had blended, he poured them into a tall cup and topped it off with a swirl of whip cream and some crushed candy cane.

He placed them on a tray and walked towards Harry's table, placing them infront of the other man, "A set of caramel shortbread and a tall cup of peppermint chocolate frappe for Mr. Styles!" causing Harry to laugh. "Why don't you sit and accompany me, Louis?"

"Oh, I wouldn’t mind Harold but I have another batch of doughnuts to finish or your mother might fire me. This is my only source of living, for your info," Louis finished and turned around to walk back into the kitchen but before he took a step away, Harry grabbed his wrist, "Accompany me first and when I'm done, I'll help you with that batch of doughnuts, yeah?"

Louis rolled his eyes playfully but took a seat across Harry eventually. Harry grinned and took a sip on his drink, "Holy shit, Louis, this is good." and Louis giggled, "Well, Anne was the one who taught me, and she mentioned something about it being your recipe???"

Harry laughed, his hands on his stomach before smiling at Louis, "Well, yeah, I mean it is a famous one but never thought you would master it. Measurements and all. It's great, tastes just like the way I make it." and Louis smiled back, nodding. "So, Louis, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm from Doncaster and I obviously love Yorkshire tea. I have five younger sisters and one little brother. Another sister though, but from my biological father." Harry looked a bit confused and Louis laughed softly, "I mean like, my mother married my real dad and had me and they divorced because, maybe it wasn't really meant to be. Then she married Mark and they had my sisters Lottie, Fizzy, and the twins, Daisy and Phoebe. But Mark was a dick and he cheated on mom with another woman from Liverpool but whatever. So they went separate ways. And then my mom met Daniel. She married Daniel two years after Mark left and got another set of twins, Doris and the only little brother I have, Ernest."

"That's one big family though. What about the one on your real dad's side?" Harry questioned, starting to get interested in Louis' life, "Ah, Georgia. She's a cupcake, really. I meet her once a month whenever I visit my dad. She's only a year younger, same age with Lottie." Harry nodded, munching on his shortbread, "Well are you living alone? Or with your family? Mom or dad?"

"I live alone about a few blocks away," Harry raised his eyebrows, "But aren't you suppose to be at least 18 years old to own your own place? My mom mentioned something about you being seventeen?" Louis pressed his lips together into a thin line, his fingers drawing circle patterns on the marble table before explaining, "The apartment was registered under my best friend's boyfriend's name. He's 20 years old and he was quite okay with helping me get my own place so the landlord didn't know my real age."

"Why don't you live with your family?" Louis froze, his fingers stopped tracing the table and looked up at Harry, who was taking a bite on his shortbread, "My parents kicked me out when I came out to them," The curly haired man frowned, chewing and swallowing his food before replying, "You mean you're gay? And your parents kicked you out for it?" earning a nod from the smaller boy.

He had no idea why but he was mad. Harry was mad. How could you kick out your own son just because he turned out different from others? "That's pretty shit now, isn't it?" he muttered and Louis looked at him, "It's fine. I've been living alone for almost half a year now and I call my sisters at least once or twice a week. They're still my parents and maybe, they just didn't expect it or so."

Harry was about to speak when Louis cuts him in, "Let's not talk about me, okay? Now please do tell me why your mom looks so young! I thought she was Gemma's elder sister." and Harry smiled at the statement, popping the shortbread into his mouth.

After he swallowed the food, he took a sip of his frap and leaned back on his chair, "Well, my mom had Gemma when she was only eighteen. My dad said he really loved my mom so they went on it and they had Gemma. A year after, they got married and then two years later, they had me."

"But?"

"But?" Harry questioned back. 

"You talk as if there is a but."

 Harry sighed and placed his drink back onto the table, "But my dad passed away in a car crash when I was eight. It was a tragic moment for my mom, Gems and me. Especially because..." Harry trailed off and looked down. Louis hesitated at first but reached his hand out and placed it on top of Harry's, urging him to continue. (A friendly gesture, of course.)

Harry did.

"My mom was pregnant with another baby. She was on her third month when we received the call that my dad was involved in a car crash and that he didn't make it. We were all so sad but mom was devastated. She wouldn't stop crying, she didn't eat as much and soon... she had a miscarriage." Louis caressed the back of Harry's hand with his thumb, "I guess that's why mom is so fond of you." 

Louis frowned, "Why?" 

"Because if she hadn't had that miscarriage, the baby would be the _same age as you_ right now."

Harry smiled sadly and Louis felt bad for bringing the topic up. It was probably one of those topics where the Styles family were avoiding for the past years and he brought it up and he felt so guilty because Harry looked so hurt and a hand was now on top of his, causing him to look up at Harry's green hazelnut-ish eyes, "I know what you're thinking, Louis. That you shouldn't have brought it up. It's okay, really."

The smaller boy mumbled sorry and Harry shook his head, finishing the last of his caramel shortbread before standing up. "Now come on, let's finish that batch of doughnuts you had to do."

Louis smiled and stood up, following Harry towards the kitchen.          

“Hey, Harry?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I could be your younger brother,” he joked.

Harry smirked, “We wouldn’t want that now, do we?”

Louis ignores the statement with his pink cheeks.

 

x

 

Louis found out that Harry was a very young businessman. A very young and successful businessman. Harry’s office was located in Manchester and he has a flat there. Harry only comes home during festive season and stays for a month before returning to Manchester a week after New Years. 

They have known each other for a week now and Louis always stayed back at the bakery till night time just to chat with the older man. They also got to know each other even more. They joked around a lot and Harry helped him clean at night even if he said no. Louis always laughed at him, and of course, Harry always tries to make Louis laugh.

It felt as if they have known each other for ages.

It was a Wednesday, exactly two weeks before Christmas when Anne walked in on them playing in the kitchen after hours, “Oh my goodness, look at the mess!” Harry turned around and looked at his mother before chuckling, “Sorry, momma but we were having a bit of a rough time making this red velvet cake. Got to teach him the real way, yeah,” causing Anne to laugh softly, looking at Louis’ face which had flour almost all over, “Louis, look at you! Such a mess! Better wipe off that pretty face now,” She commented.

Louis giggled, reaching over for a clean towel to wipe his face. As he was about to wipe his face, Harry snatched the towel from him and stood in front of Louis; Louis’ bum pressed on the edge of the baking counter and Harry towering over him, wiping the flour from his forehead to the spot beneath his eyes and his cheeks. He could see Anne smiling from the corner of his eyes but immediately didn’t care when Harry wiped the corner of his lips gently.

“There you go, pretty boy.” Harry smiled, tossing the towel into the sink. Louis blushed before turning around to face the counter and Harry chuckled, moving to his side. Anne, on the other hand, was still smiling as she watched, “Well, I’ll get going now. I’ll see you at home, Harry and I’ll see you tomorrow, Louis.” They nodded in unison and Anne walked out. 

The pair continued working in silence before the sound of Louis’ phone broke the atmosphere. He went towards his bag and took out his phone, tapping the green button and placing his phone between his ears and shoulder. He walked back towards Harry and helped cutting the cake into pieces before placing them into the cake room when he spoke, “Yes, Charlotte? What is it?”

“Louis! I’m headed towards the bakery and I’m going to stay over with Fizzy at your place tonight!” 

“What?!” Louis gasped, immediately grabbing his phone, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier, you little shit! The bakery is closed and my apartment is a total mess!” Lottie was talking so loud and Harry could hear her, “Well, then where do you expect us to stay? On the streets?!” 

“What? No, of course not. I mean, of course you’re going to be staying with me but give me an ahead warning next time, Lotts, please.” Louis sighed and Harry spoke loud enough for Lottie to hear through the phone, “Is that your sister? They could stay with me? Our place is pretty spacious.”

There’s a squeal on the other line and Louis had to take his phone away from his ears, “Louis, who is that??? Oh my gosh, is that your boyfriend?? LOUIS!”

“What the hell, Lotts. No, he is a friend of mine and you are staying with me,” he glared playfully with Harry, who laughed and walked out of the kitchen to grab his own phone. “Just go directly to my apartment and I’ll meet you there. I’m going to leave soon anyway.”

After a short two minutes childish fight with Lottie, they all agree to meet at Louis’ apartment and hung up. Louis immediately cleaned up, and locked up the cake room, not forgetting to lock the back door and also the door that separates the kitchen and the bakery.

“Closing up?” Harry looked at him and he nodded, “Two of my sister’s are headed towards my place now and I have to go, I really have to go so help me lock up the whole store, okay?” Louis was about to dash out when Harry grabbed his arm, “Give me your phone,” and Louis frowned, “What? My sisters are almost at my place and we’re not going to joke arouㅡ”

“Give me your phone, Louis.”

Louis groaned before fishing out his phone from his pocket and handing it over to Harry. Harry immediately typed something in and handed it back to Louis, “I added my number so if you wanted to talk or, you know, hangout or something, you can always text or call me, yeah.” He smiled, his dimple dipping into his cheeks and Louis blinked quickly a few times, feeling his cheeks heat up. Harry chuckled, pushing Louis slightly towards the door, “Go now. What if your sisters arrived already?" 

The smaller boy looked at Harry, nodded and left the store.

When he got back to his apartment, Harry was right. Lottie and Fizzy were inside the guard house because the guards wouldn’t let them in. Louis walked towards the guard house and waved at the guard, Peter. Peter smiled, “Hello, Louis. These girls keep saying you were their brother but I couldn’t entirely believe them so I made them wait for you. Is that okay?” and Louis chuckled, “Yeah, they are my sisters. And yeah, it’s okay. I mean, what if there are some stalkers trying to get into my apartment.” 

Peter  smiled and nodded, telling the girls to come out. When they did, Fizzy squealed and latched herself around Louis, “I missed you!” And Louis chuckle, hugging her back as he waved at Lottie. They pulled apart and followed Louis up to his apartment.

Since Louis was staying in a studio apartment, he had a king size bed and also a convertible couch bed. A counter was at the corner of the room and next to it was a refrigerator. There was another door next to the front door which led to the bathroom.

The girls had both settled down and called dibs on Louis’ bed. Louis didn’t mind; they have always slept together since they were little kids. Louis had brought home some of chocolate croissants and jelly doughnuts, also three cups of iced mocha for their snack. The three Tomlinson all cuddled up on the couch and Louis turned on Despicable Me 2, since it was Lottie and Fizzy’s favourite. Halfway through the show, Fizzy spoke, “Who was that guy just now? When you were at the bakery and we called you?”

Louis froze and he felt himself blushing, “Well, that was a friend. The owner’s son. We’re somehow really close now, yeah.” Lottie and Fizzy, who were on each side of Louis, exchanged smug looks before Lottie teased, “Why are you blushing, Louis?”

“I am not!!” Louis’ eyes widened but Lottie giggled, “Does Louis have a crush?” Louis rolled his eyes playfully, “Charlotte, stop it.” But Lottie kept pushing him at it, “But you do, don’t you?” And Fizzy took her time to grab Louis’ phone on the nightstand, “Felicite, no!” Louis made a move to grab his phone but Fizzy jumped off the couch, towards the other side of the bed and scrolled through Louis’ contact list. She smirked when she finds a new contact, “Who’s H heart emoji, Louis?” 

Louis’ eyes widened.

H heart emoji?

Lottie gasped and giggled, “Oh my gosh, you do have a boyfriend!”

“I do not!” Louis denied and sighed, “He’s just the owner’s son and we’re just close. That’s all,” Fizzy walked towards Louis and handed him his phone back. He took it and placed it on the coffee table in front of them, “He... I didn’t even know he saved his number in there. I mean, I know he did but I didn’t know what did he put as a name.” Lottie raised her eyebrows, “But you like him, don’t you?”

“Lottie, he’s twenty-six! I’m seventeen. Well, eighteen in about two weeks!”

Fizzy nudged his side, “So? He can be your sugar daddy, or something.” and Louis gasped because what the hell, Fizzy was only fifteen. Lottie laughed softly and placed her hands on his shoulder, “Just so you know, if you do like him, it’s okay. Fiz and I are here to support you.”

Louis sighed, “I do like him.”

 

x

  

After Lottie and Fizzy were both cuddled up on each of Louis' side, fast asleep, Louis reached out his arm slowly and carefully across Fizzy to grab his phone. He scrolled through the contact and then he sees it.

The H with a heart emoji.

He looked at the name with his bottom lip in between his teeth, pondering with thoughts of should I or should I not.

Should I had more of it, though. Thus, Louis tapped on his name before composing a message for the older man.

**did you lock up ? :)**

Immediately as he pressed send, he regretted everything about it. What the fuck was that? Oh god, Harry is gonna think he's some sick weirdo kid and he's not gonna want him andㅡ

_nope, left it all open for the robbers to come in. u r getting fired tmrw_  

**how could you !!**  

_im kidding, love. course i locked up yeah. wouldnt want u to get in trouble xxx_

Louis felt himself smiling shyly and immediately typed back.

**awh such a sweetie. thanks harold**

_anything for u, kitten x_  

Louis' eyes widened at the name and his cheeks were the colour of a tomato. He didn't know how to react to that though, so he doesn't respond at all. When he woke up the next morning, his sisters were still asleep on each side and he had six messages from Harry.

_im sorry, did i scare u?_

_louis, i didnt mean to, okay_

_i thought u were gonna be ok with it_

_are u sleeping? im sorry yeah_

_have a good night louis xx_

_fuck i sound like a pedophile ok this is the last uhm see u around x_

**hi harold uhm , you didnt scare me. i just didnt know how to react but it did make me smile so xxx**

**oh and good morning <3**

Louis slowly removed himself from in between his sisters, went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and prepare for work. Yup, he is definitely going to work.

After writing a note ( _im off to work but i'll be back noon with some cakes and doughnuts_ \- **lou** ) and taping it to the fridge, he left his apartment. As he was walking down the road, a black SUV stopped by his side and the window rolled down, revealing a curly haired man smiling at him, "Hi, Louis."

"Harry. Hi." Louis smiled and Harry chuckled, "Hop inside, come on," the smaller boy didn't hesitate to pull the door open and slid into the car, "Where's Anne and Gemma?" Louis questioned as he shut the door. Harry replied as he started driving, "At the bakery. I dropped them off earlier, and I told them we won't be coming in until after lunch hour because you're coming with me."

Louis gasped, "Where are you bringing me?" and Harry chuckled, "Why? Are you scared, kitten?" he smirked as Louis' eyes widened. It's not like he doesn't know what the term is; he does. He’s seen it, he’s watched it, he’s heard of it. Louis felt his cheeks getting warmer and he brought his hands up to cover them. Harry smiled, "Aw, Louis, I'm just taking you out for breakfast and run a few errands," Harry placed his free hand on Louis' thigh and gave it a quick squeeze, earning a small whine from Louis. 

"Can we also get some food for my sisters? I mean, I promised them cakes and doughnuts but if we're going somewhere else then maybe.... I-if you don't mind. I'll pay for it, though. I meanㅡ" 

"It's okay, Louis. It's on me today, okay?" Harry gave another squeeze on Louis' thigh and smiled reassuringly before removing his hand from Louis' thigh, putting his hand back on the steering wheel. 

It appears that taking Louis out to breakfast happened to be at Harry's house, "Harry, why are we at your place?" Harry smiled as he unlocked the front door, slipping off his shoes (Louis doing the same) and pushing the door open, ushering Louis to follow him in. Harry's house was well furnished and had a home-y feeling as Louis steps in, "Make yourself at home, yeah? I'm going to make us some breakfast," he smiles and heads off to the kitchen. 

Harry is making him breakfast. Louis had to blink a few times to make sure that this is real, that Harry Styles, a 26 years old successful businessman working in Manchester is going to make him some breakfast. It's so surreal but Louis felt himself blush. He walks into the living room and sees the pictures on the wall, smiling to himself when he saw a baby picture of Harry; small eyes and those dimples. Those dimples always made Louis weak on his knees but he found himself thinking of something else.

If he and Harry got a baby together, will the little Styles have big green eyes like Harry? Or big blue eyes like himself? Would the little Styles inherit Harry's deep dimples? Probably Louis' long eyelashes? Harry's curly hair? Louis' caramel hair? Would the little one have Harry's personality and Louis' looks? Or have Louis' personality and Harry's looks?

He snapped away from his thoughts because did he really just thought of having a baby.... with Harry?

Louis lifted his arm and used his finger to trace the picture of baby Harry, smiling to himself again as he traced the dimples. He didn't realize Harry was staring at him from the kitchen entrance, smiling to himself too.

"I was three," he spoke and Louis gasped, turning around and looking at the elder man. Harry continued as he walked closer to the younger, "Mom said it was hard trying to take that picture. She had to make me laugh so I would at least smile in that picture. She was also trying to get Gems to stop running towards me and take a picture together," Harry was getting closer and Louis backed himself until his back met the wall, "My dad took that picture though."

"O-Oh," Louis managed and Harry stopped right in front of him, taking the younger's hand into his own. Harry looked down at Louis, green eyes meets blue as Harry stared at the latter's pink lips. Louis swallowed what seems like a rock down his throat and Harry chuckled because Louis seemed nervous and scared and Harry doesn't want Louis to feel that at all. What he does instead was bringing Louis' hands up, his lips meets the other's knuckles, "You're very pretty."

The pretty boy had no idea how to react and how to hide the fact that his face was burning because Harry is so close to him, so fucking close and he doesn'tㅡNo. He can't escape. 

Harry smiled and pulled him to the kitchen where two plates of what seems to be buttermilk pancake were set on the table. He let Louis' hand go as he saunters over to the fridge, pulling it open to grab a bottle of orange juice. After he poured it into two tall glasses, he placed the bottle back and brings the two glasses to the counter where the pancake lays.

Both male started eating and after Louis' fifth bite, he moaned at how good it tasted and Harry smiled, reaching his arm across the counter to wipe off a stain of maple syrup at the corner of his lips, "You are really pretty," and Louis' raised his eyebrows playfully but his bottom lip is between his teeth, "Stop saying that."

"Just stating the truth, kitten."

Soon enough, the two are out of Harry’s house and off to a supermarket because Harry wanted to make dinner for his family that night, also he needed some new Christmas decorations. Surprisingly, the place was less crowded but Harry figured that it was just because of the time; it’s almost ten in the morning and lunch hour only begins in another two hours. 

Harry was about to pull a shopping cart but Louis grabbed onto the handle and smiled the Harry, pushing the cart as they walk side by side. Harry would drop a few things into the cart such as a instant noodles, a carton of milk, a tray of eggs, some pasta and the sauce, six small bottles of beer and two bottles of red wine. There were more including baking ingredients, fruits and veg.

“Anything you want, love?”

Louis looked up at Harry, “Hm?” Harry placed his hand on Louis’ lower back and smiled, “Is there anything you would want?” Louis beamed, “I can have something?” and the older male chuckled (Harry’s hand on his lower back is a bit distracting too) so Louis sauntered over towards the junk food section before pulling a small rectangle bar, turning to look at Harry and smiling.

He thought Harry was a bit unhappy with his choice of wants because his eyebrows met in the centre of his forehead but soon Harry’s bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, “I haven’t tried one of those.”

“You have never tried Hobnobs?!” Louis’ eyes widened and grabbed another one before walking back towards the cart, dumping both the snack in, “Well, I am going to make you eat hobnobs, whether you like it or not!” and with that, Louis walked away, his hips swaying as he pushed the cart and headed towards the cashier. Harry was amused at the sass but chuckles anyway, walking towards the smaller male and well, paying for the groceries.

Next, as they were driving back to Louis’, they stopped at Burger King to get some brunch for the two other Tomlinsons. As Louis was going through the menu (Harry was stood beside him), he could feel Harry’s arm slid across his lower back and rested them on Louis’ waist causing Louis to blush at the action but he shrugged it off. He looked up at the cashier (Tag reads out Alex) and was a bit shock because it was as if he was glaring at Harry but he cleared his throat and Alex immediately looks at him again, smiling, “Yes, what might I get you, beautiful?”

He swore he could hear Harry growl lowly but maybe it’s just him. 

“I uhm, two extra long cheeseburger. And a mello yello, one caramel frappe. Also, one onion rings and one large fries,” He smiled at the Alex, “Alright, is there anything else?” Alex questioned, eyes grazing Louis’ lips. Louis was about to reply when Harry cuts him off, “No, and that’s a to go. I do request to make it quick because we’re in a rush,” he raised an eyebrow towards Alex and the cashier rolled his eyes before printing out the bills, “That would be £19.55, and please be patient.” Harry handed a 20 and said to keep the change, rolling his eyes at the way Alex smiled at Louis. He then turned around to proceed with their order.

Harry is not rude, no. But he is possessive, yes.

“What is up with you all of sudden?” Louis asked. Harry sighed. It took him a quick two minutes and leaned closer to whisper, “He was hitting on you, I don’t like it,” he murmured honestly and Louis turned his head slightly. He then realized that they were really close and Harry’s lips were a few centimetres apart. If Harry was honest enough, he could hear Louis’ heartbeat drum against his chest as the elder started leaning in.

But fuck that cashier who had to clear his throat and place a bag on the counter. Harry pulled back and withdraw his arm from Louis’ waist, turning away and went out to the car, leaving a confused Louis behind. Soon he had two bags of Burger King in his hand and goes out to the car, ignoring the smile Alex was throwing at him. He got in the car and sees Harry resting his head on the steering wheel, “Harry?”

Harry looked up and smiled at Louis, “Hey, let’s head to your place?”. 

Louis smiled back, “Okay.”

 

x

                                    

“No, you don’t have to come up, Harry.” Louis spoke as Harry parked the car at the parking place of Louis’ apartment, “Why? You’ve met my family, why can’t I meet yours?” he asked sadly and Louis felt guilty, because yes, he had met Harry’s only family which happens to be Gemma and Anne. So he pouts, nodding his head and Harry smiled, dimples dipped into his cheeks and Louis had to refrain himself from reaching out to touch them. 

Harry was holding the food as Louis unlocked his door. As soon as he pushed the door open, he was engulfed by two pairs of arms and the girls cried out on how hungry they were because it’s past twelve and they are starving. Fizzy was the first one to pull away when she noticed that Louis wasn’t alone, “Louis? Who’s this?”

The other male smiled and stretched out his arm, “’m Harry.” and that alone lets Fizzy squeal. She grabbed his hand and gave it a quick shake before nudging Lottie and whispering, “It’s Louis’ sugar daddy.” Louis eyes widened when he hears it and immediately looked at Harry, hoping he didn’t hear what they said and was relieved when Harry was too distracted by the apartment, “This place is really home-y.”

Louis giggles (he fucking giggled in front of his sisters, and surely, the two girls aren’t going to let that go) as he walks towards Harry, taking the bag from his hands and leaning closer, whispering, “Be nice, bad boy.” earning a smirk in return. Louis placed the food on the counter and the two Tomlinsons immediately went to grab their own meal. Harry took a seat on Louis’ bed, looking at Louis with pleading eyes as sign for Louis to sit beside him and Louis did.

His sisters soon sat on the convertible couch, munching on their burger but keeping their eyes on Louis and Harry. Harry was leaning back, his hand pushing himself up as his other hand on his phone. Louis turned his head slightly over his shoulder, looking at Harry and when Harry looked up, he winked at Louis before returning his gaze towards his phone.

Lottie finished her food and sets them aside on the counter before clearing her throat to get Harry’s attention, “So, Louis. Is this your.... _boyfriend_?”

Harry snapped his head up, eyes widened. Louis was gaping at her because he notices the teasing smile on her lips, Fizzy trying to hide hers behind the caramel frappe, “Charlotte, I told you. He’s a friend.” he replied, patting Harry’s thigh a few times before shooting dagger towards his sister’s eyes.

“Well, you two would make a great pair,” Fizzy butts in and Louis wished he had four eyes to glare at them both at once. Harry, on the other hand, smiled and looks at Louis. He wasn’t able to contain his fond any longer (Louis didn’t know Harry was looking at him because Harry was slightly leaning back) “We do, don’t we?” causing Fizzy and Lottie to giggle, amused at the way Louis’ face turned bright red.

Louis turned around and slap Harry’s arm, “Do not encourage them, Harold!” but Harry smiled and slips his arm around Louis’ waist, his chin on Louis’ shoulder. Louis frowned and turned his head slightly, looking at Harry but eventually smiled because fuck, how can Harry be so fucking adorable and charming? 

They chatted a bit more before the clock reaches half past one. Harry had promised his mom that they would be back at the bakery when lunch hour ends, which is at two. As they were saying their goodbyes, (“I’ll be seeing you girls in the evening, anyways. Up for Dominos?”) Harry looked at the three, “What about coming over for dinner this weekend? We’re making early Christmas dinner because Anne and Gems are going to Miami on Christmas day to visit my relatives and I’m probably going to leave for Manchester a day after Christmas.”

He doesn’t admit it, but Louis felt his heart sink at the thought of Harry leaving for Manchester again.

“Up for it? Maybe the three of you could come by the bakery and we’ll leave for my place in the afternoon, yeah?” Harry asks. Fizzy and Lottie were very excited, shaking Louis’ arm and begging for an answer. Louis groaned but smiles and nodded, “Well, it wouldn’t hurt. Early Christmas dinner with the Styles.”

Fizzy and Lottie cheered and hugged their brother before ushering him out the door and he almost tripped if it wasn’t for Harry catching him.

Louis’ heart started beating faster.

If he was falling on the inside, would Harry catch him?

 

x

  

Louis, Fizzy and Lottie arrived at the bakery early on that Saturday morning. Harry was already at the back kitchen, finishing up the fillings for jelly doughnuts when Louis enters, "Hello, kitten," Harry spoke but he wasn't looking at Louis. Louis bit his bottom lip, "Hi, Hazza."

Fizzy and Lottie were sitting on one of the tables when Gemma approached them, "Hi! You must be Louis' sisters, yeah?" and the two nodded, "You must be Gems? Harry says Gems though, but I don't think that your real name," Lottie giggled and Gemma sat next to Fizzy, "Yep. I'm Gemma." 

"Well, hi Gemma. I'm Felicite, well, Fizzy for short and this is Charlotte, Lottie," Fizzy introduced and Gemma nodded. The three female immediately became friends, talking about cooking and highschool and boys and surprisingly, their interest for Studio Ghibli films. 

They were in the middle of talking about David Beckham when they heard Louis' squealed Harry's name. It didn't seem like they were needed at the back kitchen but they decided to peek anyways and the small window on the kitchen door allowed them to do it easily. 

The scene was actually really cute; Louis was sitting on the counter while Harry stood between his legs, feeding chocolate to the younger male. Louis would open his mouth happily and allow Harry to pop the chocolate in his mouth, one of Harry's hands were on Louis' waist. They were all giggly and laughing and smiling and fuck. 

Harry then said something and Louis was laughing, letting his forehead fall onto Harry's shoulder as Harry's arms wrapped themselves around Louis' waist. Harry was whispering something into Louis' ears, causing Louis to hit Harry's back playfully and snuggling closer to the older man. 

"They're in love, aren't they?" Lottie said, smiling at the sight of her brother being so happy. Gemma must have thought the same because she laughed softly, "For the past 26 years, I have never seen Harry this happy before. Not even with his previous boyfriends or girlfriends." 

Fizzy sighed as she chuckles, "They were totally made for each other, gosh. Look at them! Are you sure they're not together?"

Gemma, Lottie and Fizzy retreats from the kitchen door and back to their table.

It seemed like a quick twenty minutes when Harry pushed through the kitchen door and out of the bakery without even glancing at the three girls causing Gemma to frown and went to the back kitchen.

She didn't expect to see Louis crying.

"He.... he left, didn't he?" was the first thing Louis said when he noticed Gemma standing there, "Louis. Louis, love, what happened?" she walks closer to Louis and pulls him into a hug. Louis was a sobbing mess. He was shaking and Gemma rubbed his back in attempt of calming him down. Lottie and Fizzy soon walked in (despite the Staff Only sign on the door) and they too didn't expect to see Louis crying.

Fizzy was furious because who the fuck makes her brother cry? She looks at Louis, "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Fliss."

"Louis, first, you're a terrible liar. Second, you're fucking crying. Third, Harry just went out without a word. This isn't nothing, Louis." Lottie frowned and walked over to him, caressing his cheeks, wiping away the tears. Louis buried himself against Gemma's shoulder.

The kitchen was silent but soon, Gemma heard a mumble against her shoulder, "What was that, Louis?"

"I.... I told him I was in love with him and he said he can't. Because he didn't feel the same and I. Ugh, I really thought he felt the same."Louis gasps for air and Gemma frowned. 

“Fucking liar,” Gemma muttered under her breath. 

"He also mentioned... that I didn't have to come over for dinner tonight." Louis said and Lottie didn't hesitate a single bit, "Yeah, definitely. We're going back and me and Fiz will be cooking for you some special dinner." 

Louis wrapped his arms around himself and nodded slowly. Gemma looked at the three before offering herself to join, "I mean, after he did, I don't think I'd want to actually see his face." causing Fizzy to laugh at the remark but they nodded anyway.

Thus, dinner at the Styles residence was cancelled and they all head to Louis' apartment after Gemma locked up the bakery, texting Anne and saying that she was going over to Louis' and not to tell Harry about it.

 

x

 

Harry called his assistant.

"Get me a ticket to Manchester."

  

x

 

Of course, the dinner at Louis' was okay. Lottie, Fizzy and Gemma managed to make Louis laugh despite the event earlier that day. Gemma also received a text from Anne saying that they're leaving for Miami on Christmas Eve.

"Aww, but that's Louis' birthday!"

Gemma snapped her head and looked at Louis, "You're a _Christmas Eve baby_?" 

Louis nodded and took a bite on the chocolate cake they had brought from the bakery. Gemma was about to comment when her phone rang and it's from Niall, Harry's assistant.

"Yes, Ni?" 

"H arrived safely in Manchester."

"What?!" Gemma practically screamed into the phone, "But isn't he suppose to be there after Christmas?!"She could see Louis looking at her from the corner of her eyes. 

"He called this afternoon and asked to get a ticket to Manchester as soon as possible," Niall explained, "He also looks very very sad and for as long as I've known him, he has never looked this sad."

Gemma snorted, "Why is he sad? Like what rights does he have to be fucking sad? After what he has done, he's sad? Then let him be! Let him be sad and alone!" She could see Louis frowning now but shrugs it off.

Niall sighed, "I have no idea what has he done but he is your brother, Gems. The only one you have as a sibling," and this made Gemma sighed too, "I don't think I know this Harry anymore, Ni." Niall was quiet on the other line for about a minute when he spoke, "Is this about the boy?"

"The boy?"

"Yeah. That boy in his wallet."

"What boy in his wallet?"

Louis was full on looking at Gemma right now.

"Gemma, if you were his sister, you would know that Harry isn't much of the type to keep pictures in his wallet because he likes to keep things professional, yeah? But then he tossed his wallet onto the floor as soon as he entered his unit and moved to his room so I picked it up and when I opened it, I saw..." He trailed off. Gemma wasn't going to let Niall hang the story, no, "What did you saw, Ni?"

Niall seemed to be talking to someone on the background but he was soon back on the line, "Sorry, H asked me to prepare his paperwork and all but I'll say this quick. It was a picture of himself with this blue eyed boy? Caramel hair? Pretty lashes? Sounds familiar, no? They look really happy together," Gemma glances over at Louis and yeah, that is very fucking familiar, "Yeah, it does."

"I guess it's someone he loves. Like, really loves. Considering the picture in his wallet and all." Niall said and soon, someone was talking at the background again, "Gems, I got to go and get his files yeah? We'll talk some other time."

When Gemma puts her phone down, she sighed and looks at Louis, "He left for Manchester."

Louis cried again and Gemma had never been mad at Harry so bad in her whole 29 years old living.

 

x

 

Louis had cried himself to sleep almost everyday ever since Harry left. No text, no calls, no nothing. He tried texting Harry but the other male doesn’t reply. He tried calling Harry but the line was always busy or it would always go to voicemail and Louis cries even more.

Lottie and Fizzy were very caring and overprotective of their brother that they extended their stay in Cheshire to help him around. They also started working part time at the bakery with Louis just to make sure he’s okay and that he could do his work.

It was Louis' birthday when Lottie handed the phone over to Louis, "Hello?" He spoke and then, a woman on the other line gasped, "Louis? Darling? Is that you? Baby, it's me. It's mummy," Louis blinked a few times before speaking again, "H-Hi uhm, mom.."

"Oh dear, my boy is all grown up now, aren't you, love? Louis, I want to apologize for what I've said and what I've done. Christ, I'm sorry for kicking you out but Charlotte and Fliss told me about you and how you were doing and it made me realize how much I missed you."

"Momㅡ" 

"Please come home, Louis," she begged and Louis hated it when his mom begged. He wasn’t mad at them, he was just sad that they kicked him out and hearing his mom beg for him to come back is hurting him, "But you wouldn't want me around, mom. I.... I like boys and I didn't grow up the way you wanted me to grow up as, and Iㅡ" but Louis' mother cuts him off, "No, no, no. I realize how stupid of me to kick you out because of that. I should have supported you because it's who you are. And no matter what, even if you like boys, you'll always be my boobear," she said and he hears her crying and Louis had never wanted to go home so badly. 

So he does. 

He tells his mom that the three of them are coming home that day and his mom promised to make some of his favourite meals especially because it was his birthday.

Fizzy and Lottie were glad that Louis was smiling again but there was something missing and Louis didn't have to say it because they know.

Louis misses Harry and he really really hopes Harry is as miserable as he is.

When they arrived in Doncaster that evening, Louis was engulfed in a hug by his mother and stepfather and they cried out their apologies. Louis told them that he had longed forgived them and he was happy to be home after what seems like two years.

The moment Louis enters the living room, two little girl ran towards him and hugs each of his legs. He smiles and squats down, pecking both Daisy and Phoebe's cheeks. As he stood up, he caught sight of a pair of twins wobbling towards him and he chuckled, scooping both of them up into his hands and kisses both Doris and Ernest on the forehead.

It was good to be home. 

But somehow, it didn't entirely feel like home.

During dinner, they chat and catch up with each other's lives. Daniel had gotten a job at a private hospital while his mom still works as a nurse at the local hospital in town. Doris already had a few words out of her while Ernest only knows how to say papa. Fizzy announced that she was planning to audition for the X-Factor next year while Lottie announced that her boyfriend, Tommy, was going to bring her to Hawaii next summer.

"Speaking of boyfriend, any lucky boy in your life, Louis?" Daniel asked and Louis froze in his seat. Lottie and Fizzy both looked at him, a bit worried but Louis shrugged, "Non."

"Are you serious? I thought you would have brought home a son-in-law for me, boyo!" Daniel commented again, cheerfully but Louis does not wish to speak of him thus slammed the spoon on the table, "Well, I would have brought a son-in-law home for you if that person didn't fuck off to Manchester the moment I told him I was in love with him. What does he think this is? A movie? That fucking asshole, I, gosh." Louis pushed the chair out and left the kitchen, causing Jay and Daniel to both stare in shock.

Lottie and Fizzy sighed. "It's a long story. You should go and talk to him, mom."

And Jay did. After an hour of Louis' tantrum, she knocks on the door of her firstborn's room and when she hears him telling her to come in, she pushes the door open and sees him sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest and face buried against his knees. Jay shuts the door and walks to the side of the bed, "You know you can tell me anything, Louis."

Louis looks up from his knees and at his mom, "It's pretty ridiculous, mom. I'd rather not," Jay stared at her son for a moment before she sighed, "A couple of days back, there was this young man with curly hair on our doorstep," Louis furrowed his eyebrows and she continued, "He seems to be in his 20s? Correct me if I'm wrong, probably 23? Anyway, this young man came over and told us all the wonderful things about you and how much you've learned at that bakery you work in and..." She smiled at him, "How happy you make him."

"Mom," he started, "He left me. He left the day I told him I was in love with him. He left me alone in the back kitchen and he left for Manchester and thatㅡ"

"He got mad at me for kicking you out and I was amazed at how brave he was, Louis. He never met us and he actually snapped at us. I was surprised but then I realized how much you must have meant to him," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "He might push you away, love, but you can always fight for it."

Louis sighed, "It's no use, mom. He doesn't feel the same," Jay chuckled and caressed Louis' cheeks, "If he doesn't feel the same, would he come all the way to Doncaster, search for our home address just to see me and tell me about you? Would he keep up with you if he doesn't feel the same?" Louis knew his mom was right but then again; "Well, would he walk away the moment I confess my feelings for him?" Jay pressed her lips into a line and smiled sadly at him, "He was confused, Louis. He was scared. Most probably by the age, and the fact that you are underage."

He gasped, "I'm eighteen!" and Jay shakes her head, "Does he know that?" Louis was going to nod because Harry. Wait. No. Harry knows he is seventeen. And Harry didn't know he was turning eighteen. Fuck.

Pressing his lips together, he muttered, "I'm eighteen. I'm actually eighteen. I'm.... overage." Jay laughed at the comment before speaking, "It's called legal, love. Now, what about I get you a ticket to Manchester? First train in the a.m.? And then you bring me another son?"

Louis hugs his mom and yes, he's going to get Harry because he is eighteen and he's going to get his man whether Harry likes it or not. As Jay was leaving his bedroom, Louis spoke up;

"For the record, he's twenty-six mom."

 

x

 

Gemma called Niall after Louis told her that he was leaving for Manchester at 8:40am on Christmas Day so he would be arriving at around 10am. Niall agreed to pick Louis up from the train station without Harry knowing.

"How is he?" Gemma questioned and there was silence on the other line, "Worst than before. I hope Louis' arrival can change things." he sighed but Gemma frowned, "What do you mean worst than before?" There was a noise on the other line, like someone was drunk and singing loudly and Niall told Gemma he had to go, that he'll call her soon.

Soon seems to be half an hour later, "Everything okay, Ni?" Niall sighed, "He's been overworking himself. Like, if he has no work at all, he'll find work and he finished all his files but he is drinking a lot and he keeps singing sad songs, my ears are breaking. I had to put him to bed or he'll never go to bed."

At that point, Gemma really hoped that Louis' visit to Manchester would get Harry to actually calm down.

 

x

 

Louis texted his mom as he arrives in Manchester. She wished him good luck with loads of heart emojis and he smiled, pockets his phone and walks outside to wait for Niall. Gemma had described him as blonde, with a little bit of freckles, very jumpy and a few centi taller than him.

It wasn't hard to spot Niall. He was bouncing on his heels, waiting while he holds his phone, probably scanning through the crowd, looking for Louis. The smaller boy approached the blonde one anyways and Niall smiled,

"So you're the pretty boy!"

They got along really well and Niall lets Louis stops by McDonalds for something to eat. He looks at Niall, "Has Harry eaten yet?"

"He hasn't woke up," Niall replied. Louis got two chicken burger with fries, a cup of coffee and a cup of tea to go. The car ride to Harry's apartment in Manchester took atleast half an hour but it was never boring. Niall would crack a few puns and they would sing along to Niall's Christmas playlist and Louis really enjoys it with him.

Soon enough, they arrive at Harry's apartment and Niall turned towards Louis, "Well, we're here. I'm pretty sure I'm not going up because we might never know what to expect, yeah?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Louis' eyes widened, hitting Niall on the arm. Niall chuckled before smiling at Louis, "You make Harry really happy, you know? You'll do well. You're going to get him and if there's anything needed, you can call me," he gives Louis his card and Louis smiled, "Thanks Nialler." 

"Nialler?"

"Shut up, it's a nickname." 

Niall chuckled and gave Louis the password to Harry's apartment.

Louis stood in the elevator, feeling nervous because what was he going to say? Does he just say hi? Does he jump on Harry's bed? What if Harry kicked him out? All of his thoughts left his mind when the elevator door opened. He goes down the corridor and when he finds the door to Harry's, he inserted the password Niall gave him. He could hear someone talking on the phone on the other side of the other and Louis prepares himself for the worst.

Well, this is now or never.

He pushes the door open and was greeted by the sight of Harry, back facing the door and also shirtless. He bit his bottom lip as he stares at the older man, going inside and shutting the door behind him. 

Harry seems busy; by the way he was screaming into the phone, Louis could tell. Harry sighed, "This is the last time I'm saying this. If you do not wish to continue our project in Dubai, then please make it clear so I do not end up wasting my time working hard on the files!" he hangs up and tosses his phone onto the carpet floor.

He leaned forward, rests his forehead on the wall, not realizing Louis' presence. Louis took advantage of it and walks towards the phone on the floor, picking it up and placing it on the coffee table. He drops his bag onto the couch and walks towards Harry, his mind thinking of what to do when he does approach the other male.

Apparently, his body reacts faster than his brain and soon, his arms are wrapped around Harry's torso, face pressed into Harry's back, and he was crying. He didn't know when he started crying but he did.

"Niall, you know I love you and all, but I'm not in the mood for cuddles," Harry sighed. Louis froze and pulled his forehead away from Harry's back, "Niall?"

This time, Harry froze. The voice was awfully familiar and when he turns around, he finds Louis, in an oversized jumper (which really looked like Harry's), eyes all puffy and red and he looked sad and hurt and he looked as if he lost some weight and Harry feels guilty. He really does.

"L-Louis? What are you doing here?"

“I missed you. I miss you, _Harry_.”

“Louisㅡ”

“You can’t just walk away like that. You can’t give me high hopes on whatever we had and walk away, you _fucking can’t_ , Harry.”

“I... didn’tㅡ”

“You can’t just treat me like a doll, Harry. You can’t lie to my face like that!”

"Louis, what?" 

"You said you didn't love me back. You lied,"

 "Louisㅡ"

"I know you do Harry, I know you feel the same." 

"I... I don't," Harry lied. Of course Harry lied.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that. _Tell me that you don't love me,_ " Louis challenged, taking a step back from Harry. Harry could feel a lump down his throat as he turned around to face Louis. His eyes met the younger’s watery eyes and he felt so guilty. He had hurt Louis and that was one of the thing he never wanted to do.

Louis was now at least three feet away from Harry and Harry wanted to hug Louis, wanted to kiss him and wipe those tears away, but he couldn’t. Because he was afraid. He was a twenty-six years old business man who was afraid of loving a seventeen ( **read** : he doesn’t know louis is eighteen already, remember) years old boy.

“We can’t be together, Louis,” Harry started but Louis snapped, “That wasn’t what I wanted to hear!” he cried, glaring at Harry as he continued, “I said tell me that you don’t love me. Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don’t love me,” he sniffled his sob, “And I’ll go. I’ll leave and I won’t disturb you again.” 

Harry inhaled deeply, looking at Louis.

 He doesn’t want to lose Louis, fuck, he wants to be with Louis. He wants to be able to always be with Louis but he’s scared. He’s a fucking coward. If he lets Louis go, he’s not going to see him again and Louis might end up with someone else and Harry hates that. So Harry does the one thing he know he should have done. 

“I _love_ you.” 

“Harryㅡ” 

“I have loved you from the day I met you when you flipped at me for coming in even though the bakery was closed. I love it that you have to tiptoe and reach for something on the top cabinet in the back kitchen. I love that you stick your tongue out when you’re focused. I love it when you’re making shortbread and get flour all over your face. I love it when you talk about your family and your face lights up even after what your parents did. I love how your cheeks get red whenever we hug. I love how you laugh at every stupid puns I make. I love that whenever I check my phone, there will always be a message from you. I love how you’re the only person I think of whenever I wake up and before I go to bed. I love to think that one day, we’re going to have a home. Not just a house, a home. And maybe have children. And have ten puppies and a huge yard and, fuck, Louis, I love you and I’m a coward because I’m scared. You’re so much younger than me and you might end up falling for another person because I’m a whole lot older than you and that you might want a younger boyfriend than me and now I’m rambling shits but the point is, I love you, Louis. I really do.”

Louis was now smiling from ear to ear, tears in his eyes as he stares at Harry, “Hazza.”

“And I love it when you call me Hazza." 

Louis giggles, “I can’t imagine myself being with anyone else other than you, despite the age and everything. You’re all I want, Harry. And I hope it’s the same for you,” he bites his bottom lip and that was all it took for Harry to close the gap between them, scooping Louis up in his arms and Louis gasps, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist as Harry holds onto Louis’ hips, “It’s the same for me.” 

For a moment, it felt as if the world had stopped turning. Louis looks down at Harry, cupping his cheeks and thumbing the corner of his eyes, smiling so wide as if his face would rip into two. Harry leaned upwards slowly, eyes glued to Louis’ as their lips were only millimetres apart. He could feel the younger male’s breathing hit his cheek and Harry pressed their lips together, Louis’ hand going to Harry’s curls, tugging them gently as they kissed.

Louis’ mouth was so warm and addictive and Harry is addicted. 

The kiss got intense when one of Harry’s hand cupped Louis’ bum, giving it a quick squeeze and earning a moan in return. Harry pulled away slightly and whispered, “Oh, and I also love your bum, kitten,” causing Louis to giggle, pecking his lips. “So, you’re here for the bum, hm,” he licks along Harry’s jaw line, up to his ear and nipping on his earlobe. The older male chuckled, and Louis’ feet are back on the ground but his lips were back to Harry’s, kissing as if their lives depended on it. Louis traced his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip, and Harry smiled, letting his mouth fall open as their tongues met.

“For the record, I’m eighteen now.”

Harry looked at him, “What?”

“I turned eighteen yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” 

“It was my birthday. Yesterday.”

“A Christmas Eve baby?" 

Louis giggles, “Your Christmas Eve baby,”

Harry smiled, kissing him on the lips, “ _My baby_.”

The kissing session didn’t end there because Louis had pushed Harry towards the couch where the latter fell with an oomph and Louis climbs onto his lap, straddling his hips as they continued their make out session, Louis’ fingers tangled with Harry’s curly locks while Harry had his hands cupping Louis’ bum.

Not that Louis cared, of course. 

“This just might be my new favorite thing to do,” Harry said when they pulled away, “What is?”

“Kissing you." 

The younger male giggled, “Can’t get rid of me anymore, Styles.”

“Wouldn’t even think of it.”

 

x

 

That night, Louis had moved his duffle bag into Harry’s room and Harry made his special pasta for Louis in conjunction for his belated birthday celebration. Harry also baked a small cheesecake that was enough for the both of them and lights a candle for Louis to blow his wish on. 

Harry went behind Louis and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, peppering kisses down the back of his neck, “Make a wish, love.”

“But Hazza, my wish came true.” 

“Hm? Whassit?”

Louis giggled, “Well.... _you_.”

Harry bit the side of Louis’ neck and Louis moaned, tilting his head to give Harry more excess as he placed his hands on top of Harry’s. 

He eventually blew out his candle, with a wish that contains _Harry Styles_ and _forever_.

That night, they laid in bed together and Louis was cuddled up to Harry’s chest. Harry traced down Louis’ spine and caressed the dip at his lower back as he whispered, “You have dimples in your back,” and Louis smiled, “Yeah. A bit insecure about it, though,”

Harry kisses his, “I love them endlessly.”

They kissed again. And again. And again until Harry was on top of Louis, pinning Louis’ wrist above his head and Louis was moaning shamelessly. Harry took his time with Louis but Louis wanted non of it. He tugged the hem of Harry’s tank top before pulling it over his head and his jaw dropped at the tattoo covered body. There were two birds on his chest, a butterfly right above his navel and a few random small numbers scattered other places. 

“Louis?” Harry spoke when he noticed Louis being quiet, but Louis smiled and pulled Harry down, kissing him on the lips and he lets Harry does anything he wants to him.

And if Louis calls Harry _daddy_ , nobody has to know.

  

x

 

Louis stayed in Manchester for a week.

Harry had work too, but whenever he comes home, Louis would always have dinner ready or make him desserts and they would always cuddle up on the couch watching Christmas movies. Louis sent a selfie of Harry kissing him on the cheek to Gemma and his mom just so they know that everything was okay.

More than okay, actually.

Gemma replied with loads of exclamation marks and every heart emoji there is while Jay replied with loads of smiley face emojis, take cares, i love yous, and a blue heart emoji.

Harry had asked Louis to officially be his boyfriend the next day after their first night together and of course, Louis immediately says yes. The age didn’t bother them anymore (especially Harry) because quote Harry Styles; “ _you’re all I want, so much it’s hurting, Louis_ ” and Louis cries because fuck, he loves Harry so much.

It was on New Years Eve when Harry promised to be back by 8pm so they could have dinner together, cuddle up and watch some movies, and join in the countdown at midnight. But it was now 8:47pm and if it gets anymore late, Louis’ nails would probably be gone. He knows Harry would never lie to him, but he’s scared because what if something happens or Harry changes his mind or somebody changes Harry’s mind?

He inhales deeply and thinks about all the happy things and everything they’ve been doing for the past few days and how much he’s excited to go home to Doncaster with Harry and introduce him properly to his family. Louis checks his phone for the umpteenth time and yet, not a single text (or call) from his boyfriend.

Louis shrugs it off as he thinks that maybe Harry got held back at work or something and he tries to shrug off everything negative but he feels like crying because fuck, he’s eighteen, and it’s only been a week. What if...

No.

Harry would never cheat on Louis.

That’s stupid. 

He would never.

But then again, Louis is just eighteen.

Maybe Harry found someone better.

Fuck, I’m overthinking again¸ he mumbles to himself before pushing himself up from the couch and headed off towards the kitchen where laid a plate of Blueberry Cheesecake and a bottle of wine and two wine glass. He sighed, sits on the bar stool as he constantly checks his phone for any news from Harry. When there was non, he lays his forehead against the cold marble of the kitchen counter and closed his eyes.

 

x

 

It was 11:43pm when Harry walked into his apartment with a folder in his hand. He was smiling from ear to ear because of the news he had gotten and he couldn’t wait to share it with Louis. 

When he sees Louis asleep on the kitchen counter, a plate of cheesecake and a bottle of wine aside, he feels so guilty and it hits him that Louis might feel as if he was doing something behind his back. Slowly, he lets his bag down by the door and walks towards Louis.

“Baby, wake up,” He mutters, shaking the smaller boy gently. Louis slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around to gather in his surroundings (Harry was in love, seriously) and when his eyes landed on Harry, he frowned and looked away, “So, now you decide to come home.”

 Harry knows Louis is mad.

I mean, it’s pretty obvious now, duh.

“I can explain.”

“Sure you can.” 

“Louis.”

“That’s my _name_. Not an _explanation_.”

“I’m trying not to ruin the New Years mood here.”

“Well, you already ruined mine.”

Harry was going to pull his hair out but it’s almost New Years and he loves Louis so he’s going to play nice and he’s not going to explain to him but he’s going to show him.

 Yes.

Harry’s going to show him.

What he does is place the folder in front of Louis on top of the counter, gives Louis a peck on the side of his head, whispers a quick _I love you_ and goes off to take a shower.

Louis frowns at Harry’s behavior but takes hold of the folder, flipping it open and the first thing he sees is....

...no way. 

He sees a letter of confirmation that Harry was moving from Manchester to Sheffield. He flips to the next page and he sees that Harry had bought a house in Sheffield. Louis frowns a little bit before he realizes that Harry is moving to Sheffield, somewhere close to Louis’ hometown.

But he still doesn’t get it. So he sits there for a confusing ten minutes before standing up and he walks towards their bedroom. (used to be Harry’s but Louis loves calling everything Harry’s as his also)  He was greeted by a shirtless Harry who was only wearing a pair of black briefs and he was drying his curls using a towel when he turns to the door and sees Louis, “Ah, my kitten. What brings you here? Have you read the papers?” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“You don’t understand?”

“What’s with you moving to Sheffield?”

“Louis, Louis. Don’t you get it? I’m going to stop working here and move to Sheffield because I want you to move in with me but considering that you are still eighteen, I thought you wouldn’t want to live so far away from your family because now you’re okay with them and you love them so much so I bought us a place to stay in 30 minutes away from Doncaster and I just thought that... if it’s like that, then you’d move in with me.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. Harry quits his job in Manchester just to move to Sheffield so Louis would move in to him and Harry had also considered about how much Louis loves his family and fuck, how can Louis not love this man? 

“What about Anne? Gemma?”

“They’re staying in Cheshire. Going to continue and run the bakery but I was thinking I’d be opening another branch of it in Sheffield under your name.” He smiles, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and Louis smiles, pushing himself up on his toes, pressing his lips against the elders.

“God, I love you, Hazza.”

 “So you will, right? Move in with me and all?”

Louis giggles, “Of course. There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

And when the clock strikes midnight, Harry kisses Louis again and he swears to the New Year that he is never letting Louis go.

Louis swears the same.

> 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings. But thanks for reading! Leave some comments and kudos x


End file.
